1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sound absorbing bodies to be used for walls, devices and the like which prevent noises caused from roads, factories and the like and particularly to sound absorbing bodies used for mufflers which absorb noises from exhaust ports of combustion gas having a high temperature or vapor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as sound absorbing bodies housed in mufflers provided in exhaust ports of combustion gas, vapor and the like, use has been made of fibrous sound absorbing bodies, such as glass wool, rock wool sound absorbing bodies and the like. Into these mufflers, is flowed a gas flow having a high temperature and a high speed, which contains contaminative substances, such as various chemicals and dusts and the fibrous sound absorbing body of glass wools, etc. has drawbacks that an organic binder (resin) is deteriorated due to chemicals or high temperature, fibers are scattered by a gas flow of a high speed and chemicals or dusts are adsorbed to lower the sound absorptivity, and particularly when contaminative substances are adsorbed, it is impossible to effect washing without damaging the sound absorbing body, so that said body must be replaced.
For obviating such drawbacks, it has been effected to protect the fibrous sound absorbing body surface with a perforated metal sheet, a metal wire or a glass cloth but it has been difficult to completely prevent the above described drawbacks and the protecting material itself may be deteriorated, so that the object cannot be fully satisfied.